


Drive

by Paper_Stars



Series: The life and times of Nightvales first scientist (and no it's not Carlos) [3]
Category: The Big Bang Theory, Welcome to Nightvale
Genre: Explanations, M/M, Omg why can I only write angst, even when it's cute it's angsty, expanding on Sheldon's love life with elliot, fuckity bye, original character death, sheldons past relationships are cute and sweet and make you want to cry when they end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Stars/pseuds/Paper_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon doesn't drive for various reasons. </p><p>Some of them hurt more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

Sheldon hated driving, loathed driving and it wasn't just because it was even more ridiculous in the outside world than in nightvale. He could barely drive in nightvale alone (it was really the only time his Latin wasn't perfect), but in the outside world it was just plain dangerous.

There was also the warning from his aunt.

Just days after she predicted Cousin Cecil's death she predicted him. When it happened she looked like an odd mix of nervous and pitying.

"Sheldon," she said, "one day you'll die but at the same time you'll live and it will involve a car. Be careful where you put your heart my dear nephew."

It was an odd warning and a lot more worrying than Cousin Cecil's. His life went on though and he put it in the back of his mind, essentially forgetting about it.

Then he fell in love for the first time. Elliot, the cute secret police officer, who had been assigned to his house asked him if he wanted to go out and get a coffee on summer afternoon.

"You know as friends. Er yea friends. Or a date. But if you don't want it to be a date that's fine too ah. So yea a date or as friends, whichever you prefer. " he said, blushing lime green. It looked rather dashing with his dark red eyes. Sheldon stared at him shocked for a moment but agreed.

The date was just the beginning. They began to spend all hours of the day that they could together. They would spend nights talking through Sheldon's window. They fell madly, crazily in love. The sheriffs secret police officer thought it was one of the most adorable relationships they'd seen in a while so not only did they permenatly assign Elliot to Sheldon and Sheldon alone, they also made it easier for them to go on dates. Even when Sheldon discovered physics they kept going strong.

When Sheldon decided that it was time to leave and follow physics they both agreed that a long distance relationship between nightvale and anywhere wouldn't work, even with the help of the secret police's help. Even though they were far from over each other. Their last kiss was the most bittersweet kiss he'd ever had.

Driving out of Nightvale was hell. He got about a mile out before the car died and disintegrated. He then sighed and walked back to nightvale where he ported into Pasedena. When he got there it took him 8 buses and an accidental kidnapping to find his apartment. He decided that he hates buses and cars but trains seemed to be ok. The first one he takes ranks up near the top of his 'best experiences' list. Trying to drive was completely out of the question. The surrounding driver were probably even more dangerous than librarians. They were also stupid but just about everyone was until proven competent in his mind. He avoid driving and cars on basic principle.

Then his aunts prediction came true.

Elliot the cute secret police officer had died in the worst possible way. It wasn't nightvale weirdness that killed him oh no the damn fool was driving. Driving to Pasedena to surprise visit Sheldon. He crashed and oh god why didn't he just stay in nightvale. Sheldon wasn't worth dying for. Why did Elliot have to drive to see- oh.

 _Oh_.

 

_"You'll die but at the same time you'll live and it will involve a car."_

That's why he couldn't breath. That's why he felt so numb.

That's why he was dying inside.

Fuck.

After that he never drove again.

Because this man. This crazy, stupid, dangerous, perfect man that he loved more then all the void could encapsulate was dead. And it was because of the most arbitrary of objects to see the most arbitrary of men who simply wasn't worth it.

Sheldon never forgot.

Sheldon never forgave.

But in time…

He healed.


End file.
